1000 Reasons Why Harry P is Better Than Twilight!
by iElvendork
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
1. Reasons 1 to 20

Exactly what it says on the tin. A list of 1000 different reasons of why Harry Potter is better than Twilight.

1. It has a more realistic ending.

2. It has a PLOT!

3. It has Subplots

4. It has several characters with depth.

5. JK is not afraid to sacrifice the good guys

6. The characters aren't one dimensional

7. JK researches her material, has good use of Latin and history within her books. Spells are named after Latin words and do what the Latin words do. Names of some characters give hints as to what that character is such as Sirius which means Dog Star for more Albus which means White (pure wizard).

8. You can relate Harry Potter to WWII because of similarities you could learn some history from the books.

9. Reason 8 being said some characters are loosely based off real life people

Dumbledore=Winston Churchill and Voldemort=Hitler, Death eaters=Nazi's

10. Harry Potter teaches a good deal about prejudice and slavery with the use of different imaginative creatures (Which also required research to create)

11. JK wrote a whole imaginative world that goes further than her 7 books. She thought about more than writing a story but created a whole world with information that never actually made it into the books. Similar to JRR Tolkien (author who wrote Lord of the Rings, if you don't bother to read classics.)

12. Twilight WILL fade out it is a fad and many fans are on it because of the Bandwagon effect and because Robert Patterson is good looking But Harry Potter will be around forever

13. The writing is just better.

14. Twilight is too predictable and thrown clumsily together. Harry potter is not predictable and JK Rowling ties all knots and answers all questions.

15. Harry Potter teaches good values and relationships. There are no controlling abusive relationships and the hero can go one without their partner.

16. The female characters are strong and intelligent. Hermione doesn't NEED a boyfriend to be a strong good role model for girls everywhere

17. Harry Potter can be read by any age group. Twilight is geared more towards angst 15 year olds.

18. The characters in Harry Potter GROW, they grow with you as you read. The first books start out fairly tame but mature as you mature. I had the pleasure of growing with Harry I was 5 when I first read it, and 15 when it ended.

19. A story about a teenage wizard facing off against a dark lord beats one about a sparkling, lovesick vampire any day.

20. Even Rob Pattison says he hates Edward Cullen and played him like a manic-depressive.

Most of these are my own, however I have found some of other websites. I'm not sure who they all are but they deserve some credit :)


	2. Reasons 21 to 40

The next installment!

* * *

><p>21. Harry Potter has such inspirational + funny quotes:<p>

"It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be."

"It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends."

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

((It's quite ironic how most of these quotes attack Twilight.)) ((I could go on for days however we need to move on...))

Twilight Quotes:

"Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. "

((Yes, Bella that is because you have no brain cells))

"If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

((This is apparently an important quote)

"My mother is part albino. "

((Say What?))

22. Harry Potter encourages people to read, I know plenty of people who only started to read after they had read HP. The best example is my severly dyslexic friend who didn't like to read cause it confused her and made her angry. However I lent her the first HP book and within 12 days she had finished it. The main reason because she enjoyed the book so much she pushed herself to finish it and finally achieve something that she thought was impossible.

23. It changes lives. ((See above))

24. It's not just one genre, like Twilight. It has humour, adventure, action, romance, fantasy, there's even an adolescent or coming-of-age element. The multiple genres add to the story significantly by being so diverse. With Twilight, I never got that feeling when reading it.

25. JKR's Protagonist is not so overtly simple that a monkey could relate to him and put themselves in their position. Meyer's protagonist is, which is probably why so many of her, often illiterate sounding fans, fall in love with the character. They are easily able to relate that character to themselves and picture what their life would be like if they had a hot guy like Edward "in love" with them . (Note the inverted commas)

26. JKR has made the plot and characters so deep that when something significant happens, emotions can really be felt. Like Dobby's or Fred's death or when Harry was walking to the forest, understanding that he must die.

27. Stephan King (or any other distinguished author for that matter) has yet to tell JK Rowling that she "can't write".

28. You can read a Harry Potter multiple times and find it just as amazing as the last, when you read Harry Potter you actually feel like you are in the book along with the characters. Alas I cannot say the same for Twilight.

29. All the books connect together, it's almost impossible to skip a book and still understand what is going on. JKR brings back, what was at the time insignificant details such as the unopenable locket in OOTP, Harry catching the snitch in his mouth during his first quidditch match, and so many more! I don't even think that Meyer is capable of this level of intellect.

30. Twilight is sexist. Bella always counts on Edward- Edward will do this, Edward will do that. That ruins everything women have said about them being equal to men.

31. Meyer spends way too much time describing the insignificant things that clog up the story: eg. what people are wearing, whether the cabin of Bella's truck is warm or how it smells etc. Maybe if she had put her time into something more constuctive, like an good plot line, then we wouldn't be having this conversation.

32. One of the hardest things to do is relate to kids, teenagers in particular. Teachers struggle with it constantly. If you attempt to talk to them as if you're one of them, it can come off as condescending, belittling, and at worst, stupid. This is exactly what Twilight does. Harry Potter never talks down to its audience, frequently putting common youthful feelings of loss, sexual awkwardness, and friendship at the forefront of its themes. While Potter is fighting He Who Must Not Be Named, he is also dealing with complicated relationships that suffer due to jealousy and lying.

33. J. K. Rowling does not butcher mythology to her own ends because she was bored. In Harry Potter, werewolves are werewolves (RIP Remus)and vampires are vampires. Not shape-shifters and sparklepires.

34. Harry Potter expresses a defined set of moral values, which can be passed on to future generations, while Twilight merely promotes mindless devotion to a boy, and does absolutely nothing to promote independence and strong-mindedness in women.

35. Harry Potter fans don't try to shove thier books down peoples throats, most unlike Twilight.

36. Harry Potter encourages to do what's right. Twilight encourages to do what's easy.

37. It took 7 books to understand the whole of the story surrounding Voldemort and Harry, whilst it only took 7 pages of Twilight to guess the ending.

38. People change in Harry Potter and that is reality- Regulus was a Death Eater but he changed his mind and started to work in bringing Voldemort down, dying while he tried to do so. The only change that the characters of Twilight made was thier clothes.

39. Harry Potter had music written especially for the films, whereas Twlight just takes perfectly good songs and ruins them by placing them in all the wrong places. I also noticed that they never changed the genre of music, it's all rock and punk, if want to listen to the diverse music of Harry Potter go watch OOTP.

40. With Harry Potter the emotion is so deep, that you can't help but just feel thier pain, and euphoric as they do. Twilight just makes you feel like you want to kill yourself.

* * *

><p>I AM SO SORRY!<p>

IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!

It would have been here sooner but I've been busy with exams and essays.

DON'T HATE ME :(

The next 20 should be here sooner though as school is finishing!

WOOOOOOOOOH!

R&R :)


	3. Reasons 41 to 60

41. The least financially successful film made $90 million more than the most successful Twilght film.

42. J.K. told a greater love story in one chapter then Meyer mangaged in 4 books.

43. The boys act like all teenage boys do; They swear, they leave homework 'til the last minute, they're are insensitive to just about everything. Twilight has manic-depressive, stalker teenage boys, who really cannot be referred to as that, due to the fact they are 100 years old. Do you know anybody like that?

44. Characters don't become zombies because their sparkly boyfriend left them.

45 . They also don't jump off cliffs because their sparkly boyfriend left them.

46. All the characters, with the exception of one, have emotional range's bigger than a teaspoon.

47. The cast don't go around swearing at thier fans when they come up and ask for autographs.

48 . The popularity of Harry Potter caused universities and colleges across the globe to begin to include 'creative writing' courses as one of thier subjects. Twilight caused dead brain cells in teenage girls.

49. Each book is named due to something you find out about later on. The titles are almost a 'clue' as to the action inside. I'm still yet to find the word 'Twilight' in Twilight.

50. Meyer never finished Midnight Sun because it was leaked and she got mad. Some of Half-Blood Prince got leaked and yet J.K. still wrote it.

51. Not everyone is well off in Harry Potter. The Weasleys don't have much money. But they don't care. They have each other and a roof over their heads and that's all they need.

52. Harry is willing to die for the people he loves, he'd let Voldemort kill him if it meant he could save everyone else. If Bella had to do that, she'd probably go complain to Edward about it.

53. Twilght has no comic relief, unless you count laughing at the stupidness of the plot.

54. Twi-hard reason that Twlight is better than HP "Twilight is unique", have you not read Romeo and Juliet? Have you not read Wuthering Heights?

55. The books teach valuable life lessons.

56. Twilight is full of grammatical errors, the only errors in HP are some of the dates, but even J.K. herself says that maths wasn't her strong point.

57. You have to work for your Happy ending, it's not handed on a plate at the beginning of the book.

58. No matter who you are, there is a least one character you can relate to.

59. Dan didn't have to take off his shirt to get fans to watch the movie.

60. Harry Potter does not advertise...things I'd rather not mention here.

* * *

><p>Well there's the next 20.<p>

I'm very sorry for not having this up earlier I've just been very busy.

I will try to post the next one before Christmas :L

I've decided, I'm **going **to post on the **first of every month**, mostly because I have a lot more time on hands and I have nothing else better to do.

I'd also like to sorry if I offended anyone on the last 20, I'm sorry and it's been altered.

Also, if you have any that you have though of then please send them to me, I'll add them and give you credit :)

:D


	4. Reasons 61 to 80

As promised...

* * *

><p>61. JKR can take criticism while Meyer cannot. And to be honest, she could seriously do with some... maybe that way, she would improve.<p>

62. Apparently, J.K Rowling rewrote a chapter of one of the series, 13 times because she didn't like it. Meyer should rewrite the entire "saga" but oh wait, no matter how many times she does it, it'll still be just as bad.

63. The Cullens are cowards. They let evil prevail at the end of BD because they knew they didn't have a guarenteed 100% chance of winning... they might actually have to sacrifice. So, they selfishly let the Volturi continue. Harry Potter and his friends made so much sacrifice to stop evil, I think that they are all very brave and quite selfless in many ways.

64. JK uses many different adjectives for example Harry's anger would be described as "rage", "angst", "fury", and "frustration". Whereas Stephanie made 165 (I didn't count someone else did) refrences to Edwards "beauty".

65. The second generations (Harry's children etc) names are chosen carefully, they honour the fallen brave and heroic people they lost. "Renesmee" isn't very creative, it's almost as Meyer couldn't be bothered to think of a name, so she put two of the characters names together so she didn't have to use her limited brain cells.

66. Harry Potter has been, so far, translated into (officially) 66 languages, while Twilight has no more than 20.

67. HP was heard of before the movies; only a handful of people knew about Twilight before the movie was produced.

68. Harry Potter is about REAL love. Hot make-out sessions with vampires don't compare to a man sacrificing his life to the dead love-of-his-life's son.

69. The most frightening character in Harry Potter is not a little girl that can pretend to inflict pain on you.

70. Harry Potter fans can spell,

71. ... and can give better reasons to an argument than the fact that "Edward and Jacob are hot".

72. ... and don't threaten murder to anyone who disagree's with the books or movies.

73. J.K. doesn't need to drop references to classic literature all the time.

74. You can't read Twilight more than twice without noticing a lot of mistakes and over-used points.

75. The movies were better. Period. No HP movie has scored less and 78% on rotten tomatoes, the highest Twilight has ever gotten is 50%.

76. EVERYONE can guess that Bella and Edward end up together and Bella becomes a vampire, it's been obvious since the first chapter! But you'd probably never guess that Snape loved Lily.

77. No thesaurus's were harmed in the writing of Harry Potter.

78. Harry's parents are dead, unlike Bella's parents who of course don't die cause they have nothing to do with the story. Ever.

79. There are old people in Harry Potter, and they look old too.

80. Harry Potter actually has depth and underlying messages. One of the most prominant ones being acceptance/discrimination. In Harry Potter, anyone who is not "pureblood" is considered second class by Death Eaters. As Sirius says in GOF "Look how a man treats his inferiors, not his equals." [Thanks for the correction Kat, I'm getting confused with another quote of Sirius's!]

* * *

><p>Very sorry if you were expecting this yesterday and it never arrived, I was in the house for about 10 minutes and didn't get near a computer all day!<p>

I've decided for the next batch I'm going to do some character comparisons: Harry v Edward, Hermione v Bella and such forth.

I also worked out with my rad math schools it will take 50 months to complete this... I think I'm going to have to up my publishing :S

[I'm going to apologise now for any mistakes I make, spelling or otherwise, I'm not perfect]


	5. Reasons 81 to 100

Here's another 20!

* * *

><p>81. Harry Potter v Edward Cullen<p>

Harry has depth, emotion and better things to do then stalk a teenage girl. Readers can relate to him (How many pale, manic depressive, stalkers do you know?). Harry isn't perfect, he has flaws like every character in the books, if it wasn't for his tragic childhood, he would be like any boy on this planet. Edwards always been the same, I saw that their "powers" are based on something in their former life; read people minds = nosey person. He gets annoyed when he can't do something he's been doing for the past 100 years. Sad, much?

82. Hermione Granger v Bella Swan

Bella is a whiny, dependant rag doll who can't do a single thing for herself. Whereas Hermione is smart, independant role model for girls, who doesn't need a boyfriend to give her life a point.

If Ron were in danger, Hermione could use her vast knowledge of defensive spells and save him. If Edward were in danger, the best Bella could do would be screaming his name and trip. (Thanks to AnonymousDuo)

83. Voldemort v Aro

Voldemort doesn't need to touch someone to read their thoughts, he can do it hundreds of miles away and for the most time without Harry knowing. He also doesn't need someone to cause pain for him, he's not afraid to use the unforgiveable curses, he'd rather kill then listen to nonsense. Aro can't do jack.

84. Sirius Black v Jacob Black

Sirius Black has a dog animagus form and rides a flying motor bike. Jacob Black can turn into a wolf/dog and rides a normal motor bike. I know who'd I'd rather be. And I don't think Jacob Black would have survived for long being in the orginal black family.

85. Ginny Weasley v Bella Swan

(I'd get another female, but Twilight seems to be low on them) Projecting from Hermione and Bella, when Harry left Ginny for her own good, she re-started the DA, attempted to steal the sword of Gryffindor and took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. When Edward left Bella for her own good, she curled up in fetal position for 9 months and threw herself off a cliff. That girl really needs a new hobby! (Thanks again to AnonymousDuo)

86. Molly Weasley v Renee Whatsherface

Renee is a childish adult who doesn't really seem to care much about her daughter. Molly is a motherly figure to all she meets. She cares about her family and loves Harry like a son. She's a BAMF at the Battle of Hogwarts (Not my daughter, you Bitch!)! And who doesn't want a famous Weasley jumper?

87. Luna Lovegood v Alice Cullen

Both are rather similar, however, Alice is a shopaholic Vampire who's overly bubbly and overexited about every. little. thing. She's so annoying and childish. I personally want to run a knife through her!

Luna is imaginative, open-minded person who is willing to believe in anything and everything, no matter what anybody says. She doesn't let people distract her from her faith in those Crumple-Horned Snorkacks!

88. Arthur Weasley v Charlie Swan

Charlie watches his daughter go through depression and does nothing to help her. No counseling, no therapy, nothing. He let's Bella do all the work around the house (Stereotypical much?) and basically never talks to her. Arthur Weasley is just plain awesome, he goes out of his way to keep Harry safe, at one point he just tells him to make sure Harry doesn't do anything rash. 'Nuff said.

89. Bellatrix Lestrange v Rosalie Hale (Or is it Cullen)

Rosalie is your stereotypical blonde bitch, that everyone hates cause thats all she's there for. Bellatrix gives us a reason to hate her, she kills Sirius, Dobby, she's the ulimate bad guy's Stooge. She tortures for fun! And is willing to wait in prision for 15 years for her master who she would lay her life down for. Now tell me that's no dedication!

90. Ron Weasley v Jacob Black

Jacob is the only character I could stand in Twilight. He was funny, cared for Bella even though she constantly rejected him. But he's no match for Ron Weasley. Ron made me laugh out loud numerous times in all the books. He's freckle-faced, cute and a real teenage lad. He left Hermione and Harry several times throughout the books but came back and cursed himself for his stupidity.

91. Lord Voldemort is actually given an evil personality, not a stupid one like James or Victoria.

92. Meyers attempt at creepy characters was an epic fail.

93. Hermione ACTUALLY cares about other stuff rather than boyfriends. Bella was ready to sacrifice every single person just so she could keep Edward to herself- shallow much? While Hermione actually stayed with her friends... letting go of RON, who she loved, because she knew Harry needed her more.

94. Edward and Bella's romance is just dead while Ginny and Harry's is not. Honestly, when have Bella and Edward had a good laugh with each other? That's right... never.

95. In Harry Potter, the characters balance their education with saving the wizarding world. Ginny didn't get married and have a baby at 18 like a certain someone...

96. Their are just as many evil people as there are good people in Harry Potter. Some include: Avery, Yaxley, Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Rodolphus, Rabastan, etc.

97. Harry and Ron didn't need to be "hot" for people to like them.

98. There's no class clown in Twilight. Let's see: James, Sirius , Remus, Fred, George, and Harry's son James was said to take after his namesakes James and Sirius.

99. Severus Snape. Need I say more?

100. When a minor character dies in Harry Potter, the main characters feel remorse. That doesn't happen when Irina dies in the 4th twilight book. Edward and Bella couldn't care less.

* * *

><p>I'VE GOTTEN TO 100!<p>

Thats 1/10 of this list gone! :O

I've upped the posts to 2 a month; The 1st and the 15th.

Hopefully that will speed this process along a bit, so by the time I finish we won't all have beards to rival Dumbledore's.

But in the meantime, enjoy!


	6. Reasons 101 to 120

Sorry if this is bad I'm rather ill at the moment :(

* * *

><p>101. When the first Harry Potter film was made, J.K Rowling was asked if she would play Lily Potter in the Mirror of Erised. J.K Rowling said no, because she didn't think a author of a book should be in the film.<br>What did Stephenie Meyer do? She is in the film, as a random lady with a laptop. Why do she need to be in her own movie? Really? Is your career as an author not fullfilling enough? (

102. Just cause it's a love story, and you like love stories, doesn't mean that Twilight is better than _anything_.

103. "I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace. It was a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka." - Bella Swan. Yeah, we really needed to know that...

104. While both authors love their characters J.K. wasn't 'in love' with Harry.

105. The fight scenes last for more than 1 chapter at a time and exciting action actually takes place.

106. J.K. gives her characters the benefit of the doubt, Snape, instead of making him look entirely evil, she gave him a side in which made him favorable.

107. Twilight teaches it's readers that as soon as you become 17, you are a fully-fledged woman and you should go wreck your life, get some arm-candy, and have creepy children with them.

108. Sexiness isn't a justification for Harry Potter's existence. If you ask many Twilight fans why they like Twilight, they tend to say that the characters and actors are sexy. We're talking about the books here and shouldn't judge them on the sexiness of the characters or the actor that plays them. Judge them on the personalities for crying out loud!

109. The film posters are incredibly better; I'd much rather look at an epic pose and a busy background than 6 people stood in a line with a plain background, and the same facial expression that they've had for their entire life!

110. Harry Potter actually has depth and underlying messages. One of the most prominant ones being acceptance/discrimination. In Harry Potter, anyone who is not pureblood is considered second class by death eaters. It also describes how wizards treat their inferiors such as house elves, and Hermione advocates for their rights.

111. J.K. Rowling EXPLAINS everything. Why Snape hated Harry but saved his life whenever he was in trouble. Why Ludo Bagman kept helping Harry. Why Draco turned out to be so insecure... It isn't like that in Twilight. Some things are explained and somethings are not. Connect the pieces, please... it makes a story tolerable.

112. (Been Changed) At least Hermione has never been named the worst Heroine in the entirety of literature history.

113. Quiddtch vs. Baseball? Not a hard question.

114. Meyer may actually want to read her hate-mail and criticism and take some notes from it instead of hitting the delete all button.

115. Meyer can't stand her characters to be by themselves and be independent so she pairs them off with whatever comes their way, Step-Brother and Sister? Sure! 18 year old guy and a baby? Why not!

116. Twilight's antagonist, James, looks like some queer guy in a gay bar. I'm not kidding.

117. Daniel Radcliffe and his fellow Harry potter actors seem to shower and know the benefits of personal hygiene.

118. "And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect-piece of our forever." vs "All was well."

119. Harry Potter reader's don't need a list of all the wizards, alongside their current living status and if they have a "quantifiable supernatural talent".

120. If Meyer wrote Harry Potter, it would turn out that Harry's parent's were alive all along, and he'd fall in love with Nagini and Voldemort would just kill himself or not be bothered with "Total Domintation".

* * *

><p>Well that took some effort!<p>

Having a cold is really not good! I've manged a weeks worth of symptoms in a about 3 days. Bleurghhh!

Hope you enjoy this!

If there are any errors then don't be afraid to point them out! I've been going crazy all week due to 13 exams I had last week!

Thank you very much to Blue Wrackspurts, if you hadn't pointed out the repeat I would have probably never found it!


	7. Reasons 121 to 140

121. Harry Potter does not circulate around ONE real area. Twilight, on the other hand, is in Forks. Forks is a real place which is now frolicking in the huge attention that it is now recieving. Think about a Twilight-hater there. Stephenie Meyer has officialy ruined their life. (I understand that there are other places mentioned i.e. Phoenix and Volterra, but poor Forks is bombarbed with people everyday. Yes it may be good for their economy, but I'm sure the residents could do without all the screaming fangirls!)

122. Harry Potter encourages you not to just see the surface, but to understand why people are who they are, not just 'Wow, he's hot, I'm going to sacrifice my mortal soul for him!' (Cheers to PansyParkinsonIsMisunderstood)

123. If getting 9 A*'s and shooting 3 films at the same time doesn't qualify you to be a role model, then I'm not sure what does.

124. Harry looked forward to his birthday, like a normal person.

125. Some Twilight fans say they are more dedicated, but I think they got the defintion of 'dedicated' mixed with the defintion of 'rapid and crazy'. HP fans are WAY more dedicated.

126. Meyer tried to make her characters better and unique by giving them 'special powers'. HP characters don't need to be nothing but themselves, and that, makes them way more unique and loveable than the whole of the Twilight characters put together.

127. Charlie must be the worst police man on the face of the earth if he doesn't notice a creepy 100+ year old stalker breaking into his house routinely. The Aurors in Harry Potter on the other hand kick major death eater ass.

128. Edward sucks so bad even Robert Pattinson is on Team Jacob.

129. Harry Potter is not afraid to face the dark side.

130. Robert Pattinson was a hand-me-down. Twilight got him when HP was done with him.

131. In Harry Potter, there are as many secrets in the books as there are at Hogwarts. Does anybody know what are the 12 uses of dragon blood are?

132. The fact that Carlisle mostly changes TEENS into vampires is creepy.

133. No vampire in the history of it's mythology has sparkled. If you listen carefully you can hear Dracula weeping in his grave!

134. Because Neville Longbottom is a BAMF.

135. So is his cardigan.

136. There's almost 1000+ pairings for the Harry Potter characters, all of them created by HP fans. Twilight fans would have a mental breakdown if they even thought of the idea of Bella being with someone other than Edward or Jacob.

137. Bella could be beaten by Arnold (Ginny's Pygmy Puff), or worse Pigwidgeon (Ron's Owl)

138. Relationships evolve and change throughout the course of the books, yet in Twilight the only major relationships is the love triangle between Bella - Edward - Jacob.

139. At least J.K's favourite word isn't something that sounds like a type of meat. (Chagrin)

140. It took years of hard work and struggle to get where J.K.R is today...not 3 months as a suburban house-wife dreaming about sparkly vampires.

* * *

><p>Sorry! This should have been up on Thursday, but I've been away didn't get back til 11pm yesturday.<p>

Please don't kill me :)

The next one (1st Jan) will probably be up on the second cause it's New Year's Day and I intend to sleep that day :D

I hoped you enjoyed these ones and if you get bored over Christmas either read these, watch/read Harry Potter or burn Twilight!

So if you celebrate it; Have a Very Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year (Unless your Chinese, then Happy New Years for February! And if you a fool then Happy New Years for April!) !

(Also, apparently I've done one twice, although I can't find which one it is, so if you do know can you give me the number? Thanks :D)


	8. Reasons 141 to 160

141. By the time J.K. had published Order of the Phoenix, she had become a millionaire. Most people would have stopped writing as they had enough money to keep them going for a while. Yet J.K. kept writing, to an amazing standard, which shows she just loves the series herself and cares about her fans that sometimes rely on the books. J.K. IS AMAZING!

142. The only love in the first 2/3 books is based on parental love and friendship, which is just as powerful as the lust thats between Bella and Edward, thank God J.K. didn't need to write that the characters wanted to "Snog the faces of each other".

143. For all the twilight fans out here, I'd just like to point out the characters aren't hot. Launter's muscles are CGI and Pattinsons abs are painted on. Not so hot now, are they?

144. Alright, so Vamps and Werewolves can run pretty fast. So go join the olympics why don't you? Witches and Wizards can apparate or jump on a Firebolt! Hmmm...flying a magical broomstick & disappearing into thin air then appearing somewhere else... or do I just want to run? Toughie, that one!

145. I'd much rather have an O and a decent amount of EE's than be a 4.0, I'm not even sure what that means, student.

146. I do not feel the urge to strangle Harry Potter. I cannot say the same for Bella.

147. The characters care for one another, rather than just those they are 'soul mates' with.

148. The only good that has come from Twilight is the film Vampires Suck!

149. If Twilight is like Romeo and Juliet then the characters would have died. But unfortunately they are still living, or unliving as it were.

150. You can never read too far into Harry Potter.

151. All Twilight fanfiction is relatively the same, it's mostly either the characters on their own or Bella + Edward or Bella + Jacob. Seriously guys, think of something better! How about a saucy scene between a certain police sheriff and a Mr. Black.

152. Stalking is not cute, it's Illegal.

153. Stephanie Meyer only writes for herself, she doesn't think about her upcoming audience.

154. Hogwarts Forks. I'd much rather be in a castle than an average high school.

155. Meyer doesn't understand her own countries History.(Rosalie grew up in the Great Depression, Her father was a banker. Therefore her father failed in life and wasn't rich. I'm British and even I know what went down in the 30's!)

156. The directors don't file a lawsuit when some people post pictures from the film set.

157. Twilight fans can't admit faults to the books or movies.

158. No fictional death could be more emotional than Dobby's or Snape's.

159. J.K. actually did 2 years of planning before she started to write her book, Meyer did it the morning after he 'dream'.

160. Fred and George Weasley are the Kings of Comedy.

* * *

><p>Hi guys,<p>

Hope you had a great Christmas and you didn't eat to many mince pies.

I currently cannot feel any of my mouth. Yay!

Just want to say sorry about the lateness, but I've been a tad busy, and to say thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! I really do appreciate them!

xx


	9. Reasons 161 to 180

161. Twilight characters are strong enough, emotionally. But I'm sure if emotions came in a pickle jar then they'd be able to open it.

162. There maybe fewer, but the kisses in Harry Potter are filled with emotion, some of the kisses in Twilight an obligation.

163. You can give more sympathy to a House Elf than you can to Bella and her depression.

164. Even Obama reads Harry Potter.

165. You don't need to love people wholly to want to protect them.

166. Twilight doesn't have any signature songs, as in you hear the song and immediately think of them.

167. The weather sucks in Forks. It's so much warmer in Phoenix. We get it.

168. Sorry Twilight, can't hear you over the sound of our theme park.

169. Twitards need to realise that Robert Pattinson is not the pale disco ball.

170. Because Mrs Norris is the best name in the entire world.

171. Harry may have had a tough life, but he doesn't sit around and mope about it 24/7.

172. HP taught us that it's okay to make mistakes because that's what life is about.

173. Necrophilla isn't hot. It's strange.

174. The Narrator in Harry Potter is bearable.

175. The writes of the films didn't have to add lengthy lines to make the film appealing to a large audience. The books have already done that.

176. You can read the plot on wikipeadia, but never fully understand the whole story.

177. Harry can play quidditch. Bella can't even play volleyball.

178. JK Rowling has never used sentences as bad as: "The estrogen rush was invigorating."

179. Harry Potter shows that immortality isn't everything. Twilight shows that if you aren't immortal, you aren't worth it.

180. Ron, Harry and Hermione share a wonderful friendship. The Cullens' friendships are all very uninteresting and don't seem to be strong at all. Do they have any REAL friends? Apart from each other?

* * *

><p>I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!<p>

Please don't kill me!

I would like to get to 200 first :D

I do have a legit reasons to not getting this out yesterday:

1. I got way to interested in my packet of wotsits that my mum let me have.

2. I've been revising 500 words for my french speaking.

3. I've been revising 6 topics for 2 science exams.

and 4. We've been up and down from the hospital, nothing big, don't worry about me!

So once again if you any of your ideas, please share them and i'll add them to the ever growing list!


	10. Reasons 181 to 200

OMG! It's early for once!

* * *

><p>181. There's such subtle differences between the two 'worlds'; Muggle and Wizarding. There are the major differences; currency, schooling, government. But then you get the songs they listen to, the stories that they heard as a child. It's unreal how much thought J.K. put into the HP universe. The nearest thing Twilight has is the Volturi... -.-<p>

182. Even in Harry's darkest moments he still has at least one friend he can rely on. Bella pushed all her friends away so if she ever needed them (Pffft!) she couldn't call on them.

183. If everybody wrote about they dreamed then there would be some dodgy books out there.

184. J.K. has a device, it keeps the plot enjoyable and engrossing. Twilight just has empty gaps at some points.

185. She maybe a fraud, but at least Trelawneys predictions aren't thrown off by a werewolf.

186. If the first 200 pages of your book rely on the mystery of a character's identity, don't slap "First, Edward was a vampire" on the back cover.

187. If Twilight is a love story, then where are the sad parts? Where are the parts that make you sympathise with the character? Nowhere, cause Meyer doesn't understand the ups and downs of love.

188. Harry Potter is mostly written in a smaller font than Twilight, therefore makes the book smaller than it **should** be, and saves trees. Cause it all about saving the planet people!

189. The Harry Potter books tie together so well. The twilight books have no consistency. (Girl with No Account)

190. The Twilight books can each be summed up with one question:

Twilight: OMG, why won't Edward go out with me?

New Moon: OMG, why won't Edward marry me?

Eclipse: OMG, why won't Edward have sex with me?

Breaking Dawn: OMG, why won't you leave my baby alone?

191. J.K. is one creative biatch. Gryffindor? Dudley Dursley? Sir Nicholas Mimsy De Porpington? Durmstrang? And then we have Stephanie Meyer. A not-so-hidden island. An Indian reservation. An unmade-up town in Washington. Snore! (Idea from Lord Toewart)

192. J.K. keeps to her boundries and remembers her own rules, 'You can never truly bring back someone from the dead'. Meyer keeps changing just to fit her storyline.

193. Harry Potter is the Glen Coco of fantasy books.

194. Knowning the makes of their cars is nothing against broomsticks.

195. A webstie review called it Horror. THERE WAS NO FREAKING HORROR.

196. If the Suffragates were alive, they would be appalled at how Bella acts.

197. In Harry Potter, school dances are depicted accurately: boring as hell. Especially if you don't want to be there in the first place.

198. Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure. Another reasons why Bella fails as a human being.

199. Harry Potter shows the effect of a corrupt government, propganda, war. These things are faced in our society everyday, it's real! Twilight doesn't really show any major form of world problems.

200. Forget Percy, I don't think Bella or Edward would recognise a joke if it danced naked in front of them wearing Dobby's tea cosy!

* * *

><p>200 BIATCHS!<p>

Sorry if it's not as good as the previous ones, I've got two exams; one tomorrow and one thursday. I'm stressing enough as it!

But still enjoy these until the next batch. I promise they will be good as I will be of school and be very focused!

Have fun!


	11. Reasons 201 to 220

This totally isn't late... _

* * *

><p>201. It isn't a childish bedtime story. Or a story based off a single dream that has no depth.<p>

202. Meyer doesn't understand much of mythology or animals.

203. There's not many social issue's in Twilight. Whether it be class (Malfoys - Upper, Weasley - Working), Nationalities, (Irish, French, Scandinavia), or everyday problems such as abuse or bullying, Twilight doesn't address them properly, which for a book aimed at teenager (The future Prime Ministers) is a major flaw.

204. You can argue about anything within the Harry Potter universe; Houses, Ships, Characters. All you can do with Twilight, is argue whether Edward or Jacob should marry Bella.

205. Harry had to work hard to succeed, Bella Swan had everything handed to her.

206. It shows you that it's okay to be you. e.g. Luna and her Dad, they are themselves and they don't care what the rest of the world think.

207. Harry actually has a reason to angst. I mean, his parents are dead, his life sucks, he can't hold down a girlfriend, he has to deal with *beep*ing goblins all the time, I mean what the *beep*? (Guess what I've been watching!)

206. If J.K. Rowling wrote that baboons were actually wizards in hiding, the whole world would believe her.

207. Edward can't read Bella's brain because she doesn't have one. (The Epic, Girl With No Account)

208. Bella's narration is tedious.

209. The boys in Harry Potter don't feel the need to watch girls sleep.

210. Evil is Evil.

211. No-one in Harry Potter whines as much as Bella does.

212. With Harry Potter there are few fandoms that would oppose it. Twillight managed to get George Takei to try and call for Star Wars and Star Trek fans to unite against it. (Thank you, Dracarot)

213. 'Shapeshifters' aren't werewolves. They're animagus.

214. What was the point in giving the Volturi all these superhuman powers when we don't even see them being used in a proper fight.

215. We don't need 6 pages all about a car, just to start the book off.

216. The saga has too much telling and not enough showing.

217. Meyer, although she does use adjective, she uses inappropriate ones.

218. Harry Potter allows you to fall in love with a characters personality rather than blinding you with visions of their perfect looks.

219. Avada Kedvara :) - Put that in your pipe and smoke it!

Cullens think that killing people will be 'fun'. Aren't they suppose to be the good guys?

* * *

><p>Oooh it was weird writing all those 2's!<p>

Sorry for the lateness, but I was in Andorra, skiing with school, and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop :(

But they're here now!

So enjoy them!


	12. Reasons 221 to 240

221. The best character in Twilight? Billy Black. The best character in Harry Potter? All of them?

222. Fanfic's, Harry Potter: 581,054. Twilight: 197,081 (Right at time of publishing) (Thanks to shadowangel9999)

223. Harry Potter has_ fangirls_ and fanboys.

224. Thanks to Twilight other books, better books went unnoticed for a while, The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson & the Olympians. It wasn't til recently when they made the films that people knew they were there. All the Twilgiht hype kept these books in dark.

225. Don't live through your character, it's almost as bad as living through your child.

226. Surely if you're obsessed with sparkly things that makes you a magpie not a swan?

227. Bella is a danger magnet. Harry is too, be at least he can defend himself.

228. (For Emeraldworld) We have Neville, and his sexy cardigan.

229. The characters don't just smile or frown, they sulk, smirk, grin,

230. There isn't a point to Eclipse, it's literally a random book that slightly links New Moon and Breaking Dawn together. You get rid of it and nothing changes!

231. Surely some of the 'content' in Breaking Dawn would make it a adult fiction book, not a teenager one?

232. J.K. gives her characters the benefit of the doubt, within every villian is a part to them that you can like or at least admire.

233. Harry Potter is interesting in every scene, even the ones where Ron is snoring.

234. Why are all the vampires beautiful? Where are the ugly ones? Millicent is ugly, why can't Alec be too?

235. HP has broken multiple world records, Twilight only has one, and it's barely even about them.

236. There are no annoying love triangles that last for the entire series.

237. There are no good insults that can be brought from Twilight, calling someone a Human has nothing on being a muggle or a mud-blood.

238. People remain loyal to each other in HP. Jacob left his family for a person who didn't love him. Alice left her family without telling them just to follow a hunch.

239. In Twilight, Meyer tells us Bella and Edward love each other. In Harry Potter, Rowling doesn't have to, she shows it to us. What's more romantic? An I love you, or an always? (Thank you, UnknownUnseenUnheard)

240. Rowling develops background knowledge for each of her characters.

* * *

><p>You can blame FanFiction for this being late.<p>

I've been trying to get this up for the past 3 days, but it just wouldn't let me :(

But it's here now!

So enjoy yourselves!


End file.
